The Broken Romance
by Nekoichi
Summary: Lin suffers from a 2-sided personality, Greed. One day when he confesses his love for Edward, he's shot down. Lin suffers from heart break, but unlike Lin, Greed dosn't take no for an answer. One-sided LinXEd/GreedXEd ONESHOT! YAOI AND RAPE WARNING!


**The Broken Romance**

**Summary: Lin suffers from a 2-sided personality, despite that; he's able to control it. But one day when he confesses his love for Edward, he's shot down. While Lin suffers from heart break, Greed, his second personality decides to have a little fun. Unlike Lin, he doesn't take no for an answer...**

***This is an AU taking place in Tokyo modern times***

**WARNING! This will contain material not appropriate for underage readers. Rated MA for 18+**

**RAPE WARNING! This fanfic will contain dub-con and non-con**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or the characters of Full Metal Alchemist and that goes for the rest of this fanfic as well...**

**One-sided Lin X Edward and mention of Mustang X Edward;**

**Greed X Edward**

**The Broken Romance: ONESHOT**

**Lin's POV**

Tainted.

I am tainted.

Despite that I find myself surrounded by others.

I like being around them.

I like having friends.

I like...him...

Edward Elric...I want him...I yearn for him.

'Then take him.'

But I fear I will taint him as well.

I don't want to push our friendship, and risk ruining everything.

'You won't know 'till ya try.'

But I can't help it though. He's too beautiful. I disgust myself when my impure mind conjures dirty thoughts, his golden hair with matching golden eyes which could make the sun jealous, a cute undersize body, a fiery attitude, but has an amazing reputation as a genius prodigy.

It didn't matter anyways.

I leave for China in two days, and I won't return. I've been ignoring my responsibilities for long enough and my relatives won't tolerate it any longer.

I don't have a chose; I only manage to convince my folks to give me another year in Japan. And now my time is up.

'Tell him before its too late.'

It is too late.

'Get you ass up and stop moping you annoying fucktard!'

''SHUT UP!'' I scream out in anger as I dig my fingers into my scalp. I blink suddenly, finally coming out of my stupor.

I look around, I'm in my home, and the shades covered the windows, preventing the afternoon sunlight from getting in. The place was pretty much empty anyway, most of my stuff already packed and on its way back to China.

I finally get to my feet and glance at my wrist watch, 7:55pm, the sun was going to set over the sea of China soon.

'Well?'

''Well what?'' I growled in annoyance as I listened to the huskily low but sly voice in my mind.

'Arnt-cha gonna get your little fairy?' The voice gave a sinister chuckle. 'Maybe even ask 'im to come to China with ya?'

I shake my head, ''Just shut up already Greed, you're the reason why I don't want to…''

'Me?' He sounded offended and amused at the same time. 'Tch, fuck off! You're the one who's too 'uch of a pussy ta tell 'im how ya feel!'

I suddenly hit my head against a near by wall, ''I SAID SHUT YOUR TRAP!''

He laughed, 'What's wrong Lin, 'id I hitta nerve?'

I don't answer him. He was the reason why I was tainted. It was his entire fault.

…But...

It's also my fault; I created him...within my conscious. Sometime after my grandfather passed away I became a shadow of myself. Ignoring my sister and parents then came to Japan without telling anyone. For two years I've been under the spell of Edward Elric, two long years.

'Hurry up an' put yer ass in gear.'

''Greed you really are starting to annoy me, you know damn well he won't be interested in me'' I say in an utterly defeated tone as I make my way to my almost empty closet on tingly legs. I strip my shirt and pants and change into my night out clothes.

'Tch...I guess Mustang 'ill get 'im first-'

''Your fucken annoying me...'' Lin growled as he made his way out the door of his home, after collecting his keys and wallet.

Tonight (afternoon still?) will be different. I'll see him...one more time...

'Good boy now 'et out their and 'et your bitch!'

I try to ignore Greed's rude words, but he was right, I may be tainted but I know I can still tell him how I feel.

'Thata boy'

I seethe under my breath, remembering that me and Greed are one yet two separate personality. I try to ignore his echoing chuckle as I put on my helmet and head out on my motorcycle.

I hit the streets; gliding smoothly passed other cars but stayed under the speed limit, already had a lot of ticket problems when I first came to Japan. I slow down at a street light, I was suppose to go out and meet some of my associates; they wanted to hang before I left. At first I told them I might not make it, but being in that damn house of mine is suffocating, despite all the space at the moment.

I sigh, fogging up my helmet a little, it's chilly out and judging by the puddles in the streets, it just stopped raining not too long ago. I hated it when it rained, it's cold and uncomfortable, and I wonder how the weather is in China. Is it sunny, or just as crappy as it is in Tokyo right now?

I don't think on it much longer, my eyes widen slightly as I watch people cross the street, golden hair. Golden hair catches my attention; I lift my helmet shade and see that my presumption was on the spot.

''Ed!'' I call out his name before I could stop myself, my heart swells when his golden eyes turn and face me; they were mixed with wonder and curiosity. He glanced at me then frowned before he continued to walk to the other side of the street. ''Wait...? What the...Ed?'' I trail off, ending with his name then it hit me, I was wearing my helmet, and of course he wouldn't recognize me. Once the light shifted and changed green I took a right turn and pulled up next to the sidewalk of which my obsession was walking upon. He scowled at me, like I was some sort of weirdo, and in my opinion I probably was. I pull ahead a little then drew my ride to a stop before slipping off my helmet. I smiled genuinely as realization comes across my love's face.

''OH! Lin-I didn't know I'm so sorry…'' He apologized and I furrowed my eye brows in slight worry, there was no need for him to apologize to someone like me, I didn't deserve it.

''No no, it's ok…'' I reassure him and gain a smile from the little prodigy.

''Ah, oh, how about we go out for a drink then?''

My heart practically skipped a beat, was the world coming to an end or something? I blinked, looking down at the other, despite his size I knew Edward was 18 going on 19 in about two months. We had a 6 year difference, I'm 24 years old.

'Say yeah already fucktard!'

''S-sure, I don't mind...'' I stuttered, how un-cool...probably because I was too busy taking in his features. He was wearing a long red coat made for cold weather, it was zipped up and his hood was on, he had ear muffins as well with matching gloves. ''I can give you a ride…'' He nods then I unhook my extra helmet from the side of my motorcycle. I hand it too him and he secures it on himself.

''Hold on as tight as you can kay?''

''Yeah…'' I stiffen as his arms wrap around my waist, too cute...I just hope I'll stay a saint for the night.

I start up my ride again and start off slow, making a u-turn, before debating on which local bar to head too, maybe one that had some wine choices or one that mixed drinks.

''How about Black Hayate? I like going there sometimes.'' It was like he red my mind, I nodded then rode down the street, his hands tightening on me out of fear or was it excitement. I wasn't sure but it would be nice to know, I just hope I don't screw things up.

It only took a 10 minute drive by bike, the place wasn't far, and it was nothing special really, a night bar that was owned by a really pretty blond manager. The story was that she named the bar after her pet dog. I pulled into the parking lot, sighing in relief as I shut off the engine and pocketed my keys. Ed hops off first and stretches his arms above his head before slipping his helmet off. I couldn't help but stare, after riding my babe, all the vibrations can get to me, so the first couple of times I rode it I got a boner right off the bat, but that was four years ago, and this is now. I'm way used to it. So the bulge in my pants that I'm now hiding is probably because of something else.

'Ya know ya wanna fuck 'em!'

I ignored Greed, he can get annoying sometimes, and I don't care if he can read my thoughts either, he deserved to hear my insults at least. Ed leads me inside, beckoning me to follow, which I did anyways. Inside is simple and nice, not too big and not too small. A bar and a couple of round tables, a fountain with mixed drinks, and a collection of bottles behind the bar. They're quite a few crowds tonight but two empty seats at the bar.

Edward sat down in one so I sat in the other, to his right, ''Hi Sheska, Rose, what's up?'' Ed smiled friendly like up at the two girls serving drinks, one had short brown hair and wore glasses. The other had pink and black hair with dark colored skin. They were both cute, but I bat for the other team.

'Heh, I go either way, but guys're way tighter…' I imagined Greed licking his lips, causing me to mutter something incoherent under my breath.

''So where's Riza?'' I spaced out long enough to lose track of the conversation.

''She's out on a date with...you know who...'' Sheska frowned a little, sadly almost, and Rose gave Ed a worried look, I glanced at him and his happy expression dropped slowly.

''Oh, Mustang,...I see...'' The name rang a bell, Edward's ex-boyfriend, they broke up because of something along the lines of Ed wanting his first time to be special. His brother Alphonse talks with me over the phone time to time, he's currently in the hospital for a leg injury. So when he got bored he would call me, most of the time right after Edward visits him. I knew he knew...about my liking towards his older brother...he may he even support it.

''Oh your Lin right?'' Sheska snatched my attention, making me realize I was lolling off in my thought again.

''Yes, nice to see you again Sheska, we met before, remember, about a month or two ago.'' I remind her and she smiles.

''Ah hunh, October 12th, around 10:13pm…'' I blink in amazement, ''Don't worry, it's like my duty to remember who comes in and leaves the bar, security cameras aren't always useful…''

I nod stupidly before swallowing, my throat was dry. ''I'll take some Black Russian…''

''Coming right up, and you Edward?''

''Americano, thanks…''

It went by kind of quick, the hours flew by and never waved a farewell, I glance at the face clock hung up in the center of the entrance, just above it. I could barely tell it was around 11pm. I smirk a little as I glance back to Edward, his face was on the bar surface as he groaned in depression.

''That ass fucker...I hate him...I hate him soooo much...'' He slurred, I smirked even more, this was quite entertaining, and at the same time to my advantage, thankfully the two bartenders were tending to other customers, those that were still here this late that is. My eyes trail over Edward, he loosened up quite a bit. His jacket was completely taken off and lying on his lap, he was wearing a turtle neck black sweater, and blue jeans with black shoes. His hair was up in a pony, kind of long and not braided either, like usually. I like it. Especially the small bang that sticks straight up, above his forehead.

'Quit ogling' 'em and tell 'em how ya feel-this is your chance!'

''Shut up...'' I hiss lowly, but it caught Edward's attention, I quickly covered it by coughing into my fist. He smiled warmly and stared at me with a drunken gaze.

''Thanks for this Lin...I really needed to get out, you know...have some fun time...'' I stared at him through my slitted eyes before swallowing a lump in my throat. I had to do this before he talks about leaving.

''Edward...''

''Hmm...?''

''Well...for the passed two years...since I've known you...I've become quite attached to you...what I'm trying to tell you is...I uh...fuck!'' I freeze up a little from the eerie pressure and I could hear the faint cackle of Greed's laughter in the back of my mind. Edward stared at me in confusion, this is going wrong, and I need to do something. I need to...

Show him!

I wasn't thinking.

It was nothing but instinct.

Was it even me...or was it Greed?

One of us...but I would prefer neither of us.

I would prefer neither of us grabbing Edward by the front of his sweater and crashing our lips together. Honey, a sweet honey taste overwhelmed my mouth as I forcefully push my tongue into his mouth and licked every inch I could. I indulged in the sweet taste, not even phased by all the liquor he drank, he was perfect.

But just like that...that moment of heaven was gone.

I stare at my love as he pulled away abruptly, staring back with a shocked expression, my gut twisted in guilt. I instantly regretted what I did...or what Greed did. Either way it was my fault.

''...Lin...I-I'm sorry but...'' his voice was shaking as he stared a me, his face was blushing red, his eyes watered with tears ready to break, ''I only see you as a friend Lin...''

It hurts...

''I'm...I'm still in love with Mustang...''

It hurts so much...

''And I don't think...that will change anytime soon...''

I want it all to end...it hurts too much...my heart...it hurts, my chest felt heavy...I couldn't stand it anymore...

''...Good...bye Lin...''

I stood by. I stood by and watched as he left his pay on the counter and stood up from his stool, slip his jacket back on, and make his way out of the bar, not even giving me a return glance. I was too shocked to move. Everything is gone...my relationship is destroyed...I can't...live if this is how it will end...

'It doesn't have to end this way…'

I don't care what he says at this point...the liquor finally began to take affect on my, my world was crashing down, my eyes fell close slowly, allowing everything...to go...black...

######

''Edward!'' I smiled genuinely as the smaller male before me jumped slightly then turned to scowl at me, he didn't even get that far from the bar, just a couple of steps. I decided to go after him; I don't think I would be able to live with out trying one more thing out on him...

''Uh...yes Lin...is there something else?'' He frowned in uncertainty up at me, my smile morphs into a shit eating grin, my eyes open and reveal crimson globes filled with something dark and unknown. I watch in satisfaction as the blond takes a step back.

''Hmm...? What's wrong Edward Elric, I just wanna ask the great prodigy a question…?'' I leered without shame, marveling the way the boy continued to scowl at me, yet his whole body was screaming fear.

''Who are you?'' I blink in surprise then smirk slyly, was he serious?

''You don't recognize the person that's loved ya like a love 'ick bird for the last two years. The one who comforted ya and made sur' you were safe, the one that ended what ya had with Mustang because you started to fall for meh…''

There it is, the fear and shocked expression I wanted to pull out of him, fuck! He was way to fucken cute for his own good!

''No! Your not Lin, you just look like him...you imposter...'' I stayed silent for a moment or two before smirking widely and running a hand through my raven colored locks, not caring for the boy that was currently staring at me like I was some sort of ghoulish freak. I'm not saying I'm not a freak though...

''Damn...you're sharp...'' I let my intense gaze fall on him, my eyes roaming his body once more, '' The name's Greed...Greedling, call me what you want, but I do like the sound of Greed

the Avaricious. What do you think, ne?'' He was silent, staring at me like I've gone mad, which wasn't far from the truth. He took another step back, but I deemed that far enough. As expected he turned and tried to make a dash for it. I sigh, I loved a good chase, but now wasn't the time. I didn't have long before that bastard realizes what I'm doing this with his body. I take a moment to look at the back of my left hand, as usual the red tattoo reappeared, every time I'm in control it appears.

I look away and glanced ahead at the little runt turning a corner, right into an alley, wow, so much for street smarts, ''This kid is way to easy...'' I smirk, on the verge of bursting into laughter as I casually walk in front of the alley way, my shadow creeping up on Edward. Who was cornered like a rat, no fire escapes, no unlocked doors, no…nothing. Most of the buildings at this time of the night are on lock down and everyone is tucked in for the night.

''He—Help…!'' He screamed, damn I love it when they scream, I lick my lips as I zero in on my prey, the boy had a terrified expression, ''HELP! Someone please-somebody-!'' I cut him short as my left hand suddenly seals over his mouth, the force sending him back against the most brick walls of the dark alley way. He clawed at my arm as I squeezed his face slightly, causing him to whimper in pain, I swear I could feel his bones begging for me to let go.

''Fuck-you're so hot right now, ya know that?'' My free hand finally left my pocket and massaged over his crotch. He stiffened under me, squirming and kicking out. I glare in annoyance as he manages to kick my leg; I step back and release the grip on his face. He took the opportunity to try and rush past me, we can't have that. I yank him back by his pony tail, causing him to cry out in pain, ''Hold still ya little bitch!''

I hear him whine in return. ''Let me go-please! What do you want from me?'' He doesn't know? You'd think he'd understand by now, right? I could feel my grin spread across my face.

''I can't let ya go, but I can tell ya why…'' He stares at me with widen eyes, filled with anger and definite fear. ''I can't let you go and tell the police for one, even if I don't hurt you I know you'll go to 'em.'' He looks away, causing me to furrow my brows, ''And the real reason is because I want ya''. That's better, he faced me again with defiant golden eyes, I can't wait to break him even more.

''What the hell are you talking about!'' He yells angrily, still probably hoping someone will save him, doubt it. I roll my eyes a little, this kid is way to oblivious.

''Tch, did Mustang not even teach ya about sex?'' I stare at him blankly as a heated blushed envelopes his cheeks, I grin again. ''You're still a virgin-ha! What a suiting way for ya to loose yur virginity then!'' I cackled loudly then got down right to it.

''No-stop! Dammit-don't touch me!'' I ignore his screams as I pushed him against the brick wall so he was facing it, away from me, all I wanted to do was hear him scream even more, and I knew the best way for such an occasion.

I slip off my belt as he squirms and struggles to get away from my one hand grip on the back of his head, so his cheek burned in pain as it was pressed against the wet brick. I yank both his hand behind his back and use my belt to tie his hands, no use doing it to his legs though, even if he kicks.

''Please-stop...please…'' He starts to sob when he realizes he can't fight back much now, good, reality is finally setting in for him, maybe now the little bitch will know not to fuck around with others from now on. ''Why are you doing this…?''

''Because I'm Greedy, hence my name...'' I joked despite the situation. Sure I was jealous of Lin, despite us sharing the same body, I was mad that he could fall in love and I couldn't. I can never do such a dumb shit thing like that. So whenever he had something I took it, his freedom, his family's relationship, and now his beloved Edward. I'll ruin everything that belongs to him or take it for myself.

I clenched my fangs and growled when he tried to kick out, instead of saying something, I did something about it. I grabbed his pony tail and pull him off the wall, force him onto his knees and press his face into on the wet concrete alley floor. He cries even louder as I yank on his golden locks harder. I would have just came right there, but I got some fucken' awesome stamina, can't say the same thing for Lin though.

I moved between his legs as I kneel down and pull his hips higher so his ass is on display, ''There we go, is this more comfortable?'' I snicker in delight as I grip his hips and grind my rock hard erection between his clothed globes of flesh, rubbing against his sensitive entrance.

''Mmmnh!''' Oh, was that a moan I here, well at least we're progressing now.

''Heh, what a dirty little slut you ar' you'll probably spread yur' legs for anyone, ne?'' He then tried his best to shoot a glare toward me over his shoulder; it was kinda cute seeing him fail. ''Oh wait, you probably would do it for Lin, if ya weren't plannin' on doin' Mustang first…'' I feel my dick twitch when I catch a glimmer of regret in his eyes.

''Please...just stop...''

''Hunh? What was that?''

''Just stop! PLEASE!''

''Nope, wrong answer…'' I cackle, damn I haven't had this much fun since Lin used to get in fights in high school, I got to take over plenty of times and beat other student's faces in until it was a bloody pulp, but this was different, the only difference is that I'm horny and my dick's so hard you can pound nails into it. Without further ado I pull down his pants, just enough for his ass to show in its perfect glory. I smooth my fingers over the baby soft skin then give it a firm harsh squeeze.

''AHH-stop…!''

Not enough, I need more-

**SMACK!**

''Ah!'' I liked the way he cried out, each time my hand came down and smacked his ass so hard it left bruising finger prints, I loved it...but it wasn't enough...I need more...

I decide to stop holding back, and unbutton my pants, I was grinning like a fucking Cheshire cat as I pulled out my leaking appendage. Heat pulsed from it like a radiator, it was mad red and a large vein was along its side. I groan and Edward stiffens, he even attempts to try and worm away from me.

''Where the fuck ar' a goin'…?'' I growled dangerously, causing him to tremble as my voice booms over him, I drag him back, forcing between his legs and position my dick at his entrance.

''NO! Please don't! Don't do this to me!'' Tears...oh fuck yes...he was crying even harder now, his face was a mess, covered in salty tears, grime and grits of rocks from having his face against the floor of the dirty alley way. What a fitting way to loose your virginity...fuck yeah. I spit into my hand and slather my pride the best I can before gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises, my manhood prodding at his winking pink entrance. I didn't even prep him, no need, the bitch didn't need to feel anything from this, only me.

''Nooooo-!'' He screams at the top of his lungs as I force my way inside his tight ass, I hiss in pleasure, my eyes blinking with stars as I snap my hips forward and sheath myself inside him. ''Gahhhh! It hurts! Pull it out! It hurts-!'' I yank on his hair, not his pony tail this time, but his skull all together.

''Shut your fucken mouth bitch! I'm callin' the shots…'' I didn't even given him time to adjust before pulling out almost all the way and snapping back inside him, he screamed out in agony and I welcome it with an open mind. I release his hair, letting his head drop on the floor again; he coughs when some dirty water gets into his mouth, but I don't care, I grip his hips again, and raise his hips higher before pounding into him.

''Fuck! Your fucken tight! I should have screwed ya sooner if I knew it was gonna feel this good!'' I give him an enthusiastic grin as I gleefully thrust harder, the sounds of sex echoing off the alley walls and bouncing right back. His ears ringed with joy, this was such a flippin turn on.

''Ah-hahh! Stop! It hurt! Oh god-! Gahhh! I'm gonna-ahh!''

I sneer. ''If you fucken puke I'll tear you a new hole'' I hear him whimper back as I reentered his now wet cavern, blood lubricated my dick, I liked the color, and the smell of heated wet flesh colliding with each other in the cold night was even better. I quirk a brow when he gasped sharply then trembles in pleasure, fuck no! ''Oh, I hit yur' prostate, too bad...now that ya know it can feel good I can keep missing ya sweet spot on purpose.'' I thrust at a different angle, completely avoiding his sweet spot. He choked out a scratchy voice of pain, probably from screaming so much before.

Heh, but I don't give a fuck, it just make it more entertaining for me. ''Damn...'' I pant lightly as my crooked grin spreads across my face again, ''Ya know I bet if you whore yourself out, you'll make a lot of bucks from it…'' I chuckled, my chest rumbling as I did. He says nothing, did I break him already? I quicken my pace and slam into his boy pussy with some awesome-ass vigor. ''Fuck-a little bit more...'' I growled animalistic like, going faster. More and more! A little more dammit! I grunt as my dick twitches inside him before spewing out my seed, I snicker when the blond hisses in pain. His bleeding insides were probably burning because of my come.

I pull out of his ass, still releasing my hot cum, it sputtered out a few more times, getting on the prodigy's back and ass. I sigh in relief and pull away from him.

''Damn that was great, fucken fantastic…'' I laugh my maniac as I tucked in my cock and zip myself up. I then slip my belt from around Edward's wrist and re-belt it around my waist. After a while the boy didn't move, at least he was breathing, I kick him a little, he groans in pain as I flip him so he was looking up at me. What as sight to behold, he was a complete wreck, cum sliding down his leg, his ass cackled with already drying blood, grime and dirty everywhere, even his golden locks.

''You're so pretty...'' I sing song and he glares the best he could before blacking out. ''Ah...to bad...didn't get a chance to play with him more...'' I grimace for a moment, but it soon turns into a smirk. I take off my jacket and wrap the limp body in it before scooping him up and walking out the alleyway. I leave my motorcycle, I can phone the bar to look after it, but that can wait until later. I call a cab and head in the direction of our apartment.

''He's gonna owe me for this...'' I grumble as I kick the unlock door open; of course he won't lock it, who would rob an almost completely empty house with little value inside. I stomp to the bedroom and finally find a bed to dump the kid's body on. I stare down at him; my greedy tendencies itched at me. But I pushed them away for, another time.

Another time. I can wait.

It won't be long before Lin retakes control.

It won't be long before he finds Edward on his bed.

It won't be long before Edward wakes up and looks to Lin for comfort.

But...how long will it take for Lin to find out what **we **did?

**LINE**

**So I got this idea after finishing FMA Brotherhood the other days. While I was working on my current fanfics I though, why not make a one-shot out of this. So I did. I hope it wasn't to gross or horrible. But it I get enough reviews I can make Sequel where Lin/Greed and Edward make up. Or something along those lines. In a few more days I'll be going back to the hospital for a check up, so wish me luck! O w O**


End file.
